Ideas For Other Fanfic Writers To Use
by JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881
Summary: This is some ideas that that have been rolling around in my head.. Due to the face that I don't write fanfic anymore, I think those that do write fanfic and are good at it.. I figured hey why the hell not.. Just message me if you want to take on any of the idea's.


**Ideas For Many Stories/Crossovers.**

** Harry Potter/Bleach {Main Pairing must be FemHarry/Byakuya} {Ichigo must be paired with Grimmjow or Kenpachi}**

**1\. FemHarry and Ichigo are identical twins. FemHarry's name is Serenity, she is stolen from her crib when she is a year old by Albus, and spells are placed on her.. Her zanpakuto is **Rairo no Ago

In Shikai this sword takes on the form of a lightning bolt wich can cut through any Kido based being ranked lower then 75 it also allows you to move at twice your normal speed. The release command is "Strike in wrath" In Bankai this sword dematerializes to a pair of static wings and a pair of daggers used for offense in this form you can move at 400 km/h wich makes you almost untouchable. The name of your Bankai is " Akarui Rairi no ago" The release command is "Dash from thunder strike to thunder strike"

**The spirit takes the form of the Japanese God of Thunder. **

**Also while in her Bankai, she is dressed like said Japanese God of Thunder, her chest is bound, her feet bare.. **

**She learns the truth in her fourth year, when she face's the dragon and her soul is knocked out of her body,but her body is burnt by the dragon. Shocking the everyone, and questions are raised. She kills the soul peace that's attached to her and the gates of Hell Open, and the soul society****finds out and sends a group to investigate,but that will be during****her fifth year. **

**Harry Potter/ Star Wars Crossover {Wrong Boy Who Lived type} {Can have romance, but we all know the code.. But still want to go with romance, then Harry must be with his soul mate, who happens to be Obi-Wan.. Anakin is with Padame naturally.}**

**2\. Harry is Revan reborn.. He is found on the door step of number 4 after he is left there, he is found by Sifo Dyas, and brought to the temple.. {Who ever takes this idea, must decides****if the soul piece remains or not.} Sifo Dyas also becomes Harry's Jedi Master, but when Harry is knighted, is when Sifo Dyas leaves the order.. **

**And Harry goes with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan, since the Force will lead him to Anakin, whom he will train. **

**Harry Potter/Fallout 4 {Must Be Slash.}**

**3\. Harry after the finale battle, due to a black lash of the magic, is sent to the Commenwealth two years before the bombs fell, is found by{main character of the game.. If you used default or picked a name yourself.} He lives with the family, taken in to heal and get back on his feet. **

**Survives****along side, person who took him in. And together they learn to do what it takes to keep living one day at a time. **

**Harry stays behind to work on repairs. **

**{After that you can deiced on what he does next.}**

**Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover**

**3\. FemHarry is named Xena, is a the daughter of Ares God of War.. Legacy of Thanatos.. Chosen champion of Hecate.. **

**James Potter must be the one who gives birth to his daughter.. So yes MPREG.. FemHarry's weapons are, a sword, a whip and a shockrum. {If you watched Xena Warrior Princess then you get where I am coming from, for FemHarry is Xena reborn.. The person who takes on this idea, can have the others reborn if you wish as well. But FemHarry must become the Master Of Death as well. Her Soul Mate, well I leave that up to you to pick.}**

**Harry Potter/ Lord Of The Rings Crossover. {Can Be Slash}{Main Parings can be up to you..}**

**4\. Harry like in canon walks to his death, but then is meet by Mandos who gives him the choice to return or move on to be reborn on Middle Earth. Choosing****to move on and be at peace, Harry is reborn as an elf, the son of Galadriel and Celeborn. {Here is a link to where you can get an elf name elf } **

**{That's all for now.. But if I think of more I will post more.}**


End file.
